Just Let Me
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: "I said I'm tired of hiding this from everyone. I'm tired of being married to the wrong sister." He pulled her close. "But most of all, I'm tired of not having you by my side every night." Rated for Mature Content. Please R&R!


**Just Let Me**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

He orbed into her dark office, causing her to jump.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, standing up and walking over in front of her desk. "What if someo—" she was cut off by his lips on her in a fiery, forbidden kiss.

She knew she should stop it. It shouldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever. But she she couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth. She moaned, feeling her body tremble with sheer pleasure as he pulled back from her, still holding on so she wouldn't fall.

A million thoughts were running through her head, all of which could bring the family crashing down upon them both, not to mention losing her job if someone happened to walk in.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to see you," he told her, but all she heard was "I just had to see you". Her mind was in a beautiful, forbidden place right now and she really didn't want to leave it.

"Wha—what?" she asked.

"I said I'm tired of hiding this from everyone. I'm tired of being married to the wrong sister." He pulled her close. "But most of all, I'm tired of not having you by my side every night."

She was somewhat shocked. She'd always dreamed—boy had she—of him leaving Piper for her. "Oh Leo, I—" she was about to protest what her mind was begging her not to when he kissed her again more passionately, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

Before she could respond however, he pulled away. "Will you just let me love you for forever in a night?"

"But what about Piper?"

"She's working late and won't be home for who knows how long. Please? I need to be with you tonight even if there's no other chance. I can't stand being away one more night."

"But she's my sister. She's family. She's—I—you're—" as much as the logical side of her brain wanted to protest, the growing discomfort between her legs was making it hard to say no. she bit her lip. "If I do agree, we can't be at the house just in case someone happens to walk in. Where will we—?"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "I've got it covered. So, does this mean you will?"

Smiling, she pressed up against him as much as she could, feeling his hardened member against her. The feel of it made her so much more aware of her own needs. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with an unruly fire. Then she moved from his mouth to his ear. The words "Yes, I will" made his body quiver. She could feel it.

He swallowed hard. "O-okay. Wh-when do you finish w—work?" he barely managed to get out. He felt his pants cutting off his circulation.

She smirked. "Right now. And there's nothing more I'd like to do than leave."

He nodded. She grabbed her coat and purse and then held onto him. They orbed away to fulfill a long-awaited desire.

If Phoebe were in an appreciate mood, she would've noticed the elegance of the suite they arrived in, the champagne with two long stem glasses, the softness of the colors, but she wasn't focused on much else other than the man in front of her. He sat her on the bed and proceeded to remove his shirt.

She could only gape. She was right. He was tall, tan and muscular. His six-pack abs had a few extra pounds, but she didn't care. She pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor.

After which Leo pushed her onto her back and kissed her. It was the most passionate she'd ever felt and soon found herself giggling as he kissed and licked just above her black bra. She moaned in feeling him bite down slightly.

Her hands clawed at his back needing more. Wanting to please him in every possible way.

Slowly, she sat up and he got off of the bed. She knelt in front of him and gripped his erection through his jeans to tease him. He moaned, his hands gripped her shoulders hard. She laughed unbuttoning his jeans and slowly undoing the zipper. At every notch, she sucked in a breath and looked up into his crystal eyes.

She knew they both wanted the same thing and, though it was morally wrong, Phoebe knew if this didn't happen now, something awful would happen in front of everyone. And they couldn't risk that.

At the last bit of the zipper, she yanked his pants to the floor and he kicked them to the side. After she stood up he slid her pants to her ankles and she kicked hers beside his. All that separated them now was one piece of fabric. And that—oh that brought out so much in her.

She turned him around and sat him on the bed as she strutted up to the bathroom doorway and back down to him. She could see she was getting a standing ovation from a captive audience.

They switched spots and his underwear landed on top of his clothes. He took two more steps back at her insistence and she kneeled in front of him. Firmly she grasped him and moved her hand up and down. She smiled hearing his intense pleasure and sped up. She took her other hand and squeezed his balls gently.

He moaned louder. God, he needed her sweet lips around him, but by the way she was working him he wouldn't last much longer.

She squeezed him harder as she pumped. Unable to control it any longer, he came all over her hand. She smiled and licked her hand clean. The long exaggerated strokes her tongue made had him hard long before she finished what was on her hand.

He muttered something she couldn't hear. "What was that?" she asked, words dripping in seduction. He bit his lip in inability to answer.

She smiled and licked the head of his shaft which caused his entire body to shake. "Please Phoebe." She heard him moan. "Please." In one swift moment, she took him almost all the way in. She sucked hard on him and began to move her lips from the base to the tip. She was so wet right now and she had to be careful to keep her legs apart.

She moved faster and faster as he thrust into her mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his legs and her nails caused him to bleed, but he was too lost to care.

In a scream of her name, he came and moaned when he felt her suck everything up.

Satisfied, she stood up and kissed him hard, her hand running over his erection again. She moaned feeling him sliding her underwear from her. His hands felt so natural to her skin. She thought he would want to position her or, at least, turn her around, but instead she felt his finger rubbing her clit. She moaned, fighting the fact that she was oh so close to her own orgasm.

She felt a second finger join in and work faster. She moaned louder and began to thrash against him as his fingers traveled lower and entered her cavern. She gasped clutched his arms for support. Everything hurt. To breathe, to moan, not to cum. Finally, she couldn't take it and she exploded onto his fingers. He pulled them out and sucked it off.

He didn't want to ruin his momentum—or hers—so instead of laying her down, once she was stronger, he pushed her against the wall.

Eagerly he sucked on her erect nipples, causing a scream of pleasure to come out. He nibbled on one and groped the other. He'd suck on one and pinch the opposite.

Finally, she couldn't take it. She grabbed his member and positioned him at her entrance. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and, kissing her, he thrust himself inside her in one fluid motion. She screamed "Yes!" into his mouth and he went faster and faster. He lifted her off the floor and turned his back to the wall. Smiling, he watched as her perfect round breasts bounce when he thrust inside of her.

He walked over and laid her on the floor and kneeled. He thrust harder and harder, hearing her beg for more.

"More, Leo! FUCK HARDER! HARDER!" she screamed, her voice becoming hoarse.

He grinned. He thrust hard up into her as deep as he could. He stopped, hearing his balls smack her ass. She came out of her haze and was about to ask what was wrong when he thrust up again and again and again without leaving her cave.

She screamed again orgasming on his hard rock, cum oozing down him. He took himself out, thinking she had to be done, but slowly she rose to her knees.

"A-Again?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Please? Please? Fuck me again! You feel so good!"

He smirked and widened her legs, but instead of going in, he slid his head underneath her and placed his hands on her ass and pressing down so she was right over his face. He smiled and blew on her.

She moaned. "Please!"

He smiled licking her clit and feeling her shiver. His fingers stroked her cavern opening. Then his tongue latched onto her clit and sucked causing her entire body to buck. He suddenly stopped and pulled out. Then he positioned himself behind her and entered her cavern.

She was still so wet that it made him want to cum right away, but he knew he had to wait. He groaned. She felt so wonderful! Like a getaway. He pounded her over and over.

Noticing she was about to fall, he grabbed her 'round the stomach and moved forward so she could lean on the bed and went at her again.

"OH YES! M-MORE! YEAH! YEAH!" she screamed again. "OH GOD, YES! LEO, FU-U-UCK! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY!"

With that he sped up.

"LEO!" she screamed as she came harder than she ever had.

"PHOEBE!" he screamed and felt himself explode inside her.

Shaking, he pulled out and fell to the floor. She fell over beside him, gasping for breath.

After about five minutes, their breathing steadied enough to talk.

Leo stroked her hair. "Phoebe, I really do love you."

She sighed. "I know, but we can't do anything. Its not right to disrupt things."

He chuckled. "Now you sound like me!"

"Yeah, maybe one day things will change." She said as she laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think? I know this is much different than what I usually write. It was inspired by my "Winds of Change" fanfic. I need practice at writing these types of stories. Btw: if the "Released" epilogue is 'slutty' like this, I don't mean for it to be…or do I?

But seriously, this is my 2nd attempt at a sexy story. I would greatly appreciate your feedback.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
